


post puppets

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: InoSaku + "I almost lost you" kiss.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	post puppets

The door slams open and Sakura jumps. It’s Ino, and she’s glaring at her like they’re two stupid kids fighting over feelings again. “ _You_ ,” she growls, and both Sakura’s eyebrows lift. She has no idea what she’s apparently done - she’s been gone, what on earth Ino - and whatever it might’ve been, it’s serious enough that Ino’s tracked her down while she’s in a _hospital bed_.

(Granted, Sakura personally thinks she could go home. She’s fine. She’s told people that repeatedly but she also knows if she gives them the slip like Kakashi-sensei usually does, Tsunade will kill whoever’s on duty and Sakura likes to think of herself as a nice person, so she stays.)

“Me,” Sakura says, closing her book and setting it aside. Yeah, she might be stuck here, but like hell she’s not working on anything.

Ino’s eyes flash dangerously and she stalks forward. A predator on the prowl. “ _You_ ,” she says again, “ _Are a fucking idiot_.” Before Sakura can even say a word, Ino’s hands are curling in her shirt and she’s hauling her up to slam a kiss against her lips.

It’s messy and short and barely a kiss, more a bruising pressure, but Ino ends it almost as fast as it starts. There are tears in her eyes, and Sakura can’t breathe. “You... You almost _died_ , Forehead. Fuck.” Ino swipes at the tears and then bends over to give her a hug. It’s light, gentle, likely out of respect for her injuries, but Sakura can feel her _tremble_. “Don’t go fighting any more crazy puppets, _please_.”

Sakura unfreezes. She wraps her arms gently around Ino in return, and after a moment of hesitation, turns to buss a kiss across Ino’s cheek. She can’t promise anything, and Ino knows it - though, what are the odds of fighting more puppets - but she nods anyway.

“Okay,” she whispers. “I won’t, Ino-pig.”


End file.
